scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Bunny Princess (1994)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of "The Swan Princess." Cast: * Odette (Baby) - Lily Loud (The Loud House) * Odette (Young) - Annie (Little Einsteins) * Odette (Midteen/Young Adult) - Rikey Anderson (Inside Out) * Odette (Adult) - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Odette (Swan) - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Derek (Young) - Mac (Foster Mansion for Imagniary Friends) * Derek (Midteen/Young Adult) - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Derek (Adult) - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Rothbart - Cronus (Class of the Titans) * Rothbart's Hawk - Falcon (Stuart Little 2) * Jean Bob - Craig (Sanjay and Craig) * Speed - Hank the Octopus (Finding Dory) * Puffin - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * King William - King Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Queen Uberta - Queen Moon (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Lord Roger - Flit Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Bromley (Young) - Sherman (Mr. Peadoby and Sherman) * Bromley (Adult) - Hiccup (How to Train your Dragon) * Chamberline - Professor Archimides Q. Porter (Tarzan) * Bridget the Witch - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) * The Great Animal - Giant Jaguar Statue (The Road to El Dorado) * Alligators in the Moat - Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) * King William’s Captain - Captain of the Royal Guards (Tangled) * Target Practice Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) * Target Practice Fox - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Target Practice Lion - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) * Target Practice Bear - Boog (Open Season) * Target Practice Moose - Sven (Frozen) * Target Practice Stork - Junior (Storks) * Target Practice Boar - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Target Practice Duck - Donald Duck (Disney) * Target Practice Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Mouse - Templeton (Charlotte's Web; 1973) * Dragon - Drake (Dragon Heart 2) * Fly - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Dragonfly - Evinrude (The Rescuers) * Reptile Rogers - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) * Bird Uberta - Margalo (Stuart Little 2) * Pig Chamberlain - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web; 1973) * Monkey Bromley - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) * The Singing Men - Sailors in "Fathoms Below" (The Little Mermaid) * The Princesses - Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Merida (Brave), Rapunzel (Tangled), Mulan, Jane Porter (Tarzan), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Princess Fiona (Shrek), etc.. * The Singing Chorus during “Princesses on Parade” - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and New York Citizens (Enchanted) * The Birds in Puffin’s Army - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Red, Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Matchmaker (Mulan) Scenes Index: # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 1 - Prologue # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 2 - "This is My Idea" # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 3 - What Else is There? # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 4 - Cronus Attacks King River # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 5 - At Bunny Lake # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice" # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 8 - Craig and Hank/"Far Longer Than Forever" # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 9 - Jeremy/Star Butterfly and Cronus's Confrontation # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 10 - Flint Lockwood and Queen Moon/Marco in the Library # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 11 - "No Fear" # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 12 - Marco and Hiccup/The Search Begins # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 13 - It's Not What It Seems # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 14 - Marco Finds Star/Cronus Confronts Again # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 15 - Cronus's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 16 - Where is Hiccup?/At Cronus's Dungeon # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 17 - At Queen Moon's Kingdom ("To The Ball") # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 18 - Jeremy's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 19 - The Unexpected Guest # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 20 - Gator-Aid # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 21 - In the Ballroom/Star Flies, Marco Gallops # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 22 - Marco vs. Cronus/The Great Stone Jaguar # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 23 - Happily Ever After # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Swan Princess (1994) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Loud House * Little Einsteins * Inside Out * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Zootopia * Foster's Mansion for Imaginary Friends * Big Hero 6 * Big Hero 6: The Series * Class of the Titans * Stuart Little 2 * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Sanjay and Craig * Finding Dory * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Cloudy with a Chance of a Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of a Meatballs 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of a Meatballs: The Series * Dreamworks' Dragons * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan * Tarzan and Jane * Looney Tunes * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * The Rescuers (1977) * Tangled * Horton Hears a Who! * Madagascar Trilogy * Open Season series * Mickey Mouse: Moose Hunters * Storks (2016) * The Lion King Trilogy (1994-2004) * The Lion Guard * The Prince and the Pauper * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketers * Mickey Mouse (2013) * The Looney Tunes Show * Wabbit A Looney Tunes Production * Space JamLooney Tunes: Back in Action * Duck Dodgers * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Charlotte's Web 1 & 2 (1973-2003) * Dragon Heart 2 * A Bug's Life (1998) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Stuart Little 2 * The Jungle Book (1967) * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove * The Little Mermaid Trilogy (1989-2008) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas * Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World * Brave * Tangled * Tangled Ever After * Tangled: The Series * Mulan (1998) * Mulan 2 * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Frozen 2 * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Shrek Saga * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Anastasia (1997) Gallery: S1E08 Lily being adorable.png|Lily Loud as Odette (Baby) Annie own solo mission.jpg|Annie as Odette (Young) Riley-anderson-inside-out-2.4.jpg|Riley Anderson as Odette (Midteen/Young Adult) Profile - Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly as Odette (Adult) Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps as Odette (Swan) Mac Foster Unnamed (3).jpg|Mac as Derek (Young) Profile - Hiro Hamada.jpeg|Hiro Hamada as Derek (Midteen/Young Adult) Marco Diaz's exciting grin.png|Marco Diaz as Derek (Adult) Cronus (Class of the Titans).jpg|Cronus as Lord Rothbart Falcon stuart little 2.jpg|Falcon as Rothbart's Hawk Craig.jpg|Craig as Jean Bob Hank the Octopus.jpg|Hank as Speed Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy as Puffin Rey river butterfly sclfdm.png|King Butterfly as King William Queen Butterfly S2 profile.png|Queen Moon as Queen Uberta Flint-lockwood-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-2.7.05.jpg|Flit Lockwood as Lord Rogers Maxresdefault MR. PEABODY AND SHERMAN - All About My Dad Clip - UK.jpg|Sherman as Bromley (Young) Hiccup HTTYD2.jpg|Hiccup as Bromley (Adult) Professor Archimedes Q. Porter.jpg|Professor Archimedes Q. Porter as Chamberline Witch Hazel.jpg|Witch Hazel as Bridget the Witch Jaguar.png|Giant Jaguar Statue as The Great Animal Brutus and Nero.jpg|Brutus and Nero as Alligators in the Moat Category:Davidchannel Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs Category:The Bunny Princess Saga Category:1994 Category:Walt Disney Pictures